The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri W. Bull, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisupnic Kirmag’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2003 in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘K03-3186-1’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Impatiens plant ‘K03-2428-2’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in a greenhouse in Moncarapacho, Portugal in the fall of 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in the spring of 2004 in Portugal.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Moncarapacho, Portugal and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. ‘Fisupnic Kirmag’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 30, 2007, and in Switzerland, on May 23, 2007. ‘Fisupnic Kirmag’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.